Tool of Revenge cheese in the trap
by 00Zero
Summary: Since Jung was the one who destroyed his life, he would mess with Jung's life too. And Sul is his tool of revenge.


Author's note: I hope it would be enjoyable. In Ho is a funny character, the way he talks and acts, but since I'm such at comedian he might seems a bit out of character. Well, let me know if you any opinion and a way to make it better. Thanks.

* * *

To hell with it all! Life was a bitch and he didn't give a damn about it. Why would he care when his world had ended. These hands were still his, but they were just a pair of big clumsy hands that could no longer light the world with magic. The magic that could bring joy, sadness, happiness, excitement and created a romantic world with just the touch of his dancing fingertips.

It had been a few years since he had been drifting around from place to place without a goal. He had become tired of it. Life was shit. He had lied, cheated, and stepped on others to get what he needed because that was how reality was. He had learned the hard way that being a good honest person only put you at a disadvantage. The world is jungle, you either eating or be eaten.

His days were passing by without meanings. And who was that that destroyed his world? If his life were to end today, he won't even care. But if it had to end, that bastard, Yoo Jung, had to come with him. That's decided, he would head back to Seoul instead of cuddling himself in a broken-down town. It wasn't fair that he alone was suffered. He decided to stir up Jung's peaceful life a bit. After all, who said that everything has to go that bastard's way!

Too soon the opportunity came. He didn't expect himself to run into Jung so fast. The bastard was having the most disgusting smiling face, joking like the idiot of the day. He had never seen Jung laughed with any girl like that. An idea popped at that moment. Only the thought of Jung's face seeing the girl he had been interested in been taken away made In Ho's blood boiled with excitement.

He found himself fallowed the girl and made opportunity to made her his tool of revenge. Hung Sul. Of course the plain didn't go exactly as he had plain and many times his hat had to suffer (by being stepped on) for his anger to be released. In Ho didn't consider himself a good guy, but lying just wasn't his thing, especially with the habit of looking away. Sul had been denying of having a love relationship with Jung, but from the way Jung had behaved, she didn't convince him. Later on he found that she was telling the truth.

Events kept given him chances to be around her. After he had gotten to know her, he learned she was quit sharp. She was quick at noticed things so he decided to give her some tips to relook at Jung's true nature. At that moment he realized he had already given up on using her. Maybe because he had gotten to know her better and seeing how hard working she was? Maybe he just didn't want her to follow Jung's plain blindly knowing Jung had had his eye on her? Whatever the reason may be, she was no longer his tool.

With her around he came to learn many things about himself. Seeing how hard she worked despite her family problems made him unconsciously wanted to work hard as well. Working at the same English tutoring center that she studied at, his respect for her grew. The more mature she was the more childish he felt for given up on life with the excuse of his left hand. Nothing could be done about his hand and his whimsical won't return, but he had to move on.

The accident of his sister attacking Sul made his face burned with shame. He then realized how much he had come to care and not wanted to look bad in her eyes. She had become an important friend.

She forgave him saying it wasn't him who hurt her just like that. She had no idea how happy he was for not being prejudice toward him because of his sister. She was a good girl, a good friend to have around. He had become so much calmer in the past months she had been around him. His hat no longer suffered as he recalled.

Usually he won't pry if she refused his offered to take her home, but not tonight. Not the night where the whole neighborhood was full with polices' cars and the underwear thief was still around. She let him walked her home for the first time. He mistook her neighbor as the underwear thief, but Sul grasped his arm explaining it he was her neighbor. With that cleared up, he continued walking Sul home. But he would never have guessed what surprise had awaited him.

Jung was there in front of her apartment! The news of Jung and Sul going out was more than a shock to him. This time she did not deny like she had always been. He thought she was different from other girls who were drooling over Jung's looks and status, but she wasn't. In Ho hoped he had heard wrong even now.

Frustration made him spout words like he would bring Jung down with him if he were to go down. Of course he had nothing to lose anymore.

"You sister would be sad if she heard that," Jung said.

That bastard knew that he could not abandon his sister! That was just like him. The sneaky fox who always held onto and used other people's weaknesses. He never thought Jung would go as far as cutting In Ha expense just because In Ho was gotten close to Sul.

In Ho walked away in frustration. Screaming to himself along the way. At least that made him felt better. "They could date or whatever they want. It won't last long anyway." He suddenly found himself in silence. His hand unconsciously cuddled the place where Sul had held onto when she was trying to stop him from hitting the neighbor guy.

Jung never dated anyone long even though he seemed pretty serious this time. In Ho didn't want Sul to get hurt since she was somewhat a friend, In Ho reasoned to himself. There was a small voice from the back of his mind saying another reason that he would never admitted to himself why his whole body felt numb. Hollow. His heart was thumb tightly against his chest. Yeah, she was a good girl and he didn't want to see her get hurt, he renowned again. The warmth of her fingertips was lingered on his arm. He walked home.


End file.
